


Chasing Kenobi (The Soundtrack)

by LeelaLaFleur



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaLaFleur/pseuds/LeelaLaFleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want your forgiveness” Vader gritted through his teeth, a foul taste of his own blood lingering on his tongue.  <br/>Obi-Wan smiled warmly, like they were still just a Master and his Padawan, and firmly pressed a bacta pad to the bleeding wound on the blonde's chest: “I know”<br/>***<br/>“I have dreamed of you, you know. Ever since Master Jinn brought me to the Temple, I would see your face and hear your voice in my dreams”</p>
<p>or- Anakin, the Chosen One of the Order, have been brought to the Temple at a very young age and therefore does not  remember anything about his origin. How will his destiny change when a wayward Jedi padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has been gone for nearly two decades, returns to the Temple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0-ii

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get your hopes up, this just popped into my head and wouldn't go away, I might continue it or I might not...Anyway, it's a set of chronologically organized vignettes from Anakin's life, each inspired by a song :) it's very AU-ish, so I hope it at least makes sense a little bit...Also, the idea of opening the story with a dream sequence is absolutely, totally stolen from Totalled & Rekalled by Arvis Taljik (sorry, I just couldn't resist! Anywho, it's a great story and you should all go, read it and give it kudos :) )  
> Without a further ado, enjoy this sappy/angsty/terribly written story of my favorite Jedi couple!  
> PS: I don't know if you have figured, but I do not own any of the song lyrics. And if I owned Star Wars franchise, then you'd be paying to read this :D Oh well, so is life! :)

  1. Preamble: _“Touch my mouth and hold my tongue, I'll never be your chosen one, I'll be home safe and tucked away”_ (Broken Crown by Mumford and Son)



Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One.

The prophecy of his coming has been known to the whole inhabited universe for millennia, passed down from fathers to sons, from teaches to pupils, between the worlds and across the galaxies. It was said that once the time comes, a one true child of the Force will be born, whose powers will be far greater than those of a blazing supernova and who will be the one to shape the destiny of the whole universe. It was also foretold that, despite all the power the Chosen One wields, it will be the kindest of all Jedi that is ultimately going to decide whether the universe will bloom and prosper, or whether it will suffocate in its own ashes.

And so, centuries after centuries, the Jedi Order had unsuccessfully searched the Force for any signs of the savior until one day, he’d simply appeared- a blink-of-an-eye creation. Every Master, every knight, and every padawan had felt his conception, a small ripple deep inside the fabric of the universe distinct by its absorptive gravity that pulled everything into its dead center. Soon after his parturition, the child was found and taken to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where he was given the name Anakin Skywalker. As little Anakin grew, he was taught only by the most accomplished Masters in the Order, and soon became well-versed in fine political machinations and ancient martial arts alike. He was the _Hero With No Fear_ , the ultimate savior, a living personification of the Force itself, and he was treated as such. All the beings, be it peasants or nobles, would bow to him in the streets, while Jedi and senators would show utmost respect for his skills and opinions.

Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One and the whole Galaxy laid at his feet…

Well, _almost_ the whole Galaxy…

  1. Dreams of Him: “ _I dream of rain, I dream of gardens in the desert sand, I wake in pain, I dream of love as time runs through my hand”_ (Desert Rose by Sting)



_Anakin knew this is the end._

_His body begged for oxygen that he no longer could force past his lips. It was as if small angry coals had scorched and charred the surface of his lungs beyond repair, taking away his ability to perform one of the most basic corporal functions. He could hear the indecipherable words and growls of sand people, as two of the largest ones dragged his beaten body through coarse, burning sand by ankles. Small rocks with razor-sharp edges dug into his exposed back as his torso slit across the ground, each leaving a bleeding cut on the tanned skin._

_Was there a fire?_

_Even though his eyes stung from the small particles of sand that had lodged themselves along his lash lines, Anakin attempted to open them. At least once more before his death he wished to see the sky, the world around him, even if it was just a barren land._

_Two cyan blue eyes flickered open._

_There were two glowing orbs somewhere high above him. One that flared with deep shades of burgundy and mahogany, like a freshly spilled blood, and the other, with a pale blue hue that reminded Anakin of icy lakes of Naboo. One tightly chasing the other across the vast expanse of the azure sky. It was almost as if the smaller, darker star was trying to reach the horizon before the bright one, but never had quite enough acceleration to do so._

_Anakin did not know their names, or where he was- it could be the end of the universe for all he cared- but there was this nagging feeling at the back of his mind that he’d been there before. The dry air, mixed with a faint scent of motor oil, smelled so familiar, but he just couldn’t remember why._

_Everything was spinning violently around a crocked axis and burning down to its core._

_Fire. Consuming his body and mind._

_Anakin took a rugged breath, which he was sure is going to be his last, and closed his eyes back up, dizziness finally overcoming his senses. The world in the background, with all screeches of the sand creatures and smells of siliceous salts, slowly faded until there was nothing but the excruciating pain radiating off his scorched chest and back._

_Only darkness and pain._

_Just as he thought his body would finally give out, something soft and cool landed lightly on his forehead, smoothing out the stray hairs that had fallen into his eyes. The glorious feeling of his fevered skin melting into the numbing coldness made Anakin let out a little needy moan of pleasure. The light touch moved from his hairline to his cheek, where it paused for a split second before it continued to his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Inch by inch, his muscles relaxed, the burning ache disappearing so fast that it suddenly became hard to remember it was ever even there. Through his close eyelids Anakin noticed a dark, misshapen shadow as it moved to loom over his immobile form. Whatever it was, it obstructed the oppressive sunrays enough for him to open his eyes again._

_There, in a halo of pale gold and sistine blues, stood a man- no, Anakin was sure it was more than a mere mortal- with a mane of fiery red hair and the kindest gray eyes Anakin has ever seen. He was dressed in layers of gracefully flowing cloaks, which only reinforced the blonde’s belief that the male must have been some sort of a deity._

_The ginger smiled gently, letting his cool hand fall away from Anakin’s neck, and reached somewhere behind him: “Don’t worry, little one, everything will be alright.”_

_His voice flowed around Anakin’s ears like honey, sweet and thick with a Coruscantee accent._

_A flask of water was pressed against his lips and Anakin took as many gulps as he could manage without irritating his dry, sore throat. As the initial thirst subsided, he dared to glance back up at his savior who was still patiently waiting for him to finish._

_He wanted to say something, anything that would please the ethereal being that saved his life, but a tiny crystalline droplet landing on one of his flushed cheeks made Anakin look up to the skies before the words even left his mouth. Ominous, indigo clouds rolled over both of the suns, trapping their rays behind a thick wall of an impenetrable mist. It seemed as if world has fallen into an unknown darkness._

_“It looks like it’s going to rain, huh?” the red haired being smiled good-naturedly as more and more raindrops soaked into Anakin’s skin, drowning the whole desert in a soft hum of the rainstorm._

Anakin’s eyes shot open as the realization hit him.

It was just a dream.

Again.

Ever since he could remember, Anakin Skywalker would once a year on this day have this dream. The story was always the same- he’s dying in a desert on an unknown planet with two suns when the ginger-haired stranger shows up, smiling and reassuring, and all the pain that the blond feels instantly vanishes. Then he always wakes up. Always exactly the same. 

Anakin sighed, rubbing his bleary eyes.

He didn’t understand it. He had spent countless hours in the archives trying to find anything about the planet or the stranger, but all his attempts at deciphering the confusing dream had failed miserably. He had even asked Grandmaster Yoda for help, but the short Jedi only responded in more riddles and so Anakin was no closer to finding the identity of the man, or the place, from his dreams.

Still, somewhere in the deepest corner of his conscious mind, he had a feeling, a sense, that he knew _both_.

  1. Hearing His Name: _“She's got a smile, it seems to me reminds me of childhood memories, where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky”_ (Sweet Child O’ Mine by Guns n Roses)



The first time Anakin had even heard the name Obi-Wan Kenobi, he was nearing his 20th year of age. It was at a quarterly meeting of the Coruscant government, where the planet’s current Senate representatives met with the Jedi Council to discuss various upcoming legislature changes and events. The most notable members in attendance included Grandmaster Yoda, Jedi Masters Jinn, Tiin and Windu, Chancellor Valorum, First Chairman Bail Organa, and, in Anakin’s opinion most importantly, Senator Padme Amidala.

The former queen of Naboo sat at his right, her face shining with a beauty and kindness, and Anakin had to suppress a spike of fondness that threatened to break his serene expression. He couldn’t have gotten any luckier with the Senate’s choice of a woman that would eventually become his bride. He had known Padme since he first started attending Council meetings at the age of nine and she was simply the most loving, selfless and honorable person he has ever met. Every time she wrapped her smooth arms around him, Anakin would swear he could smell an oddly pleasant mixture of fresh Bantha milk, pallies and motor oil. The scent was so familiar, like returning to his chambers at the Jedi Temple after a long strenuous mission abroad, or ordering an ice cream flavor he haven’t had in years. But, just as with his mysterious dream, he was never quite able to pinpoint its origin.   

Master Jinn spoke, pulling Anakin’s attention back to the present: “Then there is, of course, the matter of my padawan’s return…”

_Padawan?_ The blond’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. True, he did remember Master Jinn mentioning that he used to have a padawan once, but that was so long ago that Anakin’s simply assumed that the person had either left the Order or died. So hearing about their return was almost as unexpected as Padme’s reaction to the news.

“Obi-Wan is back on Coruscant?” the young senator asked, her usually calm, professional expression transformed in to a one of excitement with a face-splitting grin.

Anakin frowned. Why did Padme appear so happy at the prospect?

Qui-Gon chuckled knowingly at Padme’s enthusiasm and shook his head: “Not yet, Milady, but I have received the word that his ship has landed at an intergalactic fueling station near Anaxes over two standard hours ago. No specific time was confirmed, but I assume he should be arriving at the Temple by the end of the week.”

Padme’s cheeks flushed red at the older Jedi’s suggestive look, but before she had a chance to defend herself, the grandmaster of the Order spoke: “Fortunate time it is, for young Kenobi to return. A new High Priest the Order needs.”

Master Tiin rose to his feet, raising his hand in a polite gesture towards the green alien: “Master Yoda, with all due respect, just because Obi-Wan was a prime candidate for the position back then, doesn’t mean we can assume he still is. Who knows what two decades in the Unknown Regions does to a Jedi?”

_Two decades in the Unknown Regions? That explains a lot_ , thought Anakin, silently searching his mind for any information about this Obi-Wan he has ever come upon.

“That is definitely true. He might be coming here just to inform us of his resignation, disloyalty even” nodded Master Windu, shooting an apologetic look to Qui-Gon, who was in turn glaring at the Iktotch.

“Excuse my bluntness, Master Tiin, I am not an expert of Jedi teachings but I do not think Obi-Wan would ever betray the Order” Padme spoke suddenly, the acidic tone of her voice perfectly matching her expression, “He has not strayed from his word a single time, never allowing himself to succumb to lower temptations and become a traitor, and it would be irreverent to speak of him as such.”

The chamber fell silent after senator’s candid defense of the wayward padawan.

“Answer this question, Obi-Wan must” said Master Yoda finally, dismissing the whole topic with a single wave of his gimmer stick.

Regardless of the answer, Anakin knew one thing for sure: he already disliked Obi-Wan.


	2. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin watches Obi-Wan's arrival

  1. Seeing Him: _“If I could, maybe I'd give you my world, but how can I when you won't take it from me? You can go your way.”_ (Go Your Own Way by The Cranberries)



Anakin shifted closer, cautiously leaning on railing of a balcony overlooking the Temple’s docking bay. An old-style Starfighter, that looked like it had seen better days, bumpily landed on the main platform and its cargo hold door immediately slit open with a soft hissing sound.

First to exit the aircraft was a blue-white astromech. Strolling down the ramp, its sensor globe spun around wildly as the thing angrily beeped something about ‘atrocious flying skills’ and ‘stubborn Jedis’. One step behind the upset droid walked a figure dressed in standard Jedi robes, mutedly arguing back, waving his arms towards the ship as if to emphasize their point. A dark hooded cloak draped over the stranger’s body prevented Anakin from discerning any features outside the fact that it was a male with a lithe figure and broad shoulders.  

The R2D2 astromech whistled again at its human companion, but received no answer because the man was already running down the ramp, and towards the Temple’s entrance. Anakin’s gaze followed his expected trajectory until it settled on a petite form of Padme, who was already half way to the starship.

The young senator literally jumped into the stranger’s arms, throwing her head back and laughing merrily as he spun her around. Once back on the ground, Padme said something Anakin couldn’t quite hear, but it made the man reach to hug her again.

Anakin’s heart almost stopped.

The hood that was up till then hiding the Jedi’s face, slid down, revealing a very unique, yet familiar, mop of glowing ginger hair.

_This was the man from his dreams. This was his savior._

Anakin’s throat constricted and heart bat rapidly as the man on the platform far below laughed happily at something Padme had said, revealing the same kind, shining smile that the blond came to associate with the Force itself.  From the distance he couldn’t see the stranger’s eyes, but he just _knew_ they were the deepest shade of steely gray, rare and wild like a storm in the desert.

His fingers clutched at the railing, turning his knuckles white.

_Impossible. Impossible, yet so very, very real._

“You don’t have to worry about him, you know” said an amused voice to his left.

“What?” asked Skywalker distractedly, his eyes only reluctantly leaving the mysterious Jedi to face familiar, dark, rugged features of Quinlan Von. The kiffar Master was leaning on the railing just a few feet away from him, his knowing eyes drifting from Anakin to the scene below.

“Before he’d left they were very close, but I don’t think there was anything…sexual” grinned the Jedi Master teasingly, but then his expression sobered and he added, his tone serious: “Obi-Wan is probably the purest creature in the Galaxy. He would never do anything to harm Queen Amidala” 

_So this was Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Anakin’s curious gaze returned to the ginger, who was now showing Padme the astromech.

He was slightly different from the one of his dreams. While the sleep-induced image was a one of a shaggy-haired male on the brisk of adulthood, with a smooth chin and flushed cheeks, the Obi-Wan on the landing platform appeared to be in his early thirties, tall, strong, and bearded. Still, despite all differences, Anakin knew they were one and the same being. He could feel it in the Force, as it crawled along his fingers and spine, begging him to reach the other man.

“Obi-Wan…”he repeated, the name rolling off his tongue like it was meant to be said exclusively by him:   “Who is he?”

“Oh, you have never actually met him, have you?” exclaimed Vos with realization.

Anakin shook his head lightly: “He has left shortly after I have arrived. Master Qui-Gon spoke of him once when I was still a child”

“Ah, I see” nodded Vos: “Well, as you have heard at the meeting, Obi-Wan used to be Master Jinn’s apprentice and a High Priest candidate-”

“A spiritual leader of the Jedi Order.” Interrupted Anakin suddenly, a spark of suspicion crawling into the tone of his voice: “That is a very prominent position”

In his opinion, Obi-Wan did not seem like a high priest type. The last person to hold that position was an old crone of a woman, lifeless and detached, with thinning white hair and vague advices. She would spend most of her time locked up in her meditation chamber, demanding to be left alone lest the Temple is under attack. She was like a washed-up pebble on the side of a river, while Obi-Wan was a shiny diamond on a crown jewel. 

“Yes, and he would have been the youngest one by far. Most of the Jedi will never the level of enlightenment he has.” Admitted Quinlan lightly.

Anakin glanced at the uncharacteristically tame expression of the kiffar Master: “Why did he leave?”

“I’m assuming it was a part of his trial”

“Like Jedi Knight Trials?”

“Not quite. As a High Priest you have to be able rise above all of your personal opinions and attachments and I think Obi-Wan wasn’t able to do that back then” noted Master Vos flatly, folding his arms across his chest defensively as if he was saying something that went against his beliefs.

“You have to understand how much pressure was put on him at the time” he continued after a short pause: “He was less than ten years old when the Council decided that he will start his spiritual training under Jinn’s tutelage. He got three times the workload of a regular padawan and five times the expectations. Outside of our regular classes in intergalactic diplomacy and saber techniques, he also had to study ancient tomes that hadn’t been opened since Master Yoda’s padawanship, he had to attend regular meetings with spirit healers, and he was no longer allowed to spend his free time with his peers. Master Jinn had been hard on him, but despite all of that, Obi-Wan had always done his best, followed every order with dignity and humility of a true Jedi.”

There was another pause when Quinlan’s dark eyes drifted to the scene below, scanning a small group of Jedi that had formed around the new arrival during his monologue. It seemed that even the grandmaster had taken time out of his busy schedule to welcome Obi-Wan back home.

“Then you came along and all Qui-Gon’s attention was shifted to your training…” chuckled Vos humorlessly, making Anakin pause in his scrutinizing observations.

The Chosen One gave the elder Master a confused look: “He has left because of me?”

So many thought about why exactly Obi-Wan had left the Temple flew right out of his mind, leaving only confusion and a strange feeling of quilt he was not yet prepared to indentify.

_Has his savior left because of him? Was subconscious guilt the reason for his  repetiive dreams?_ He was so little when the visions had started that it was hard to pinpoint the exact time.

“I think it was less about you and more about what Obi-Wan needed to do in order to find himself” said the Master suddenly, giving Anakin an amused look, before patting his shoulder in a friendly manner and walking away

“Well, I think it’s my turn to say hello. May the Force be with you, Chosen One.”


End file.
